


I Would Choose You, In Every Time

by NerdyMind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, i don't know how to write porn without plot and angst anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMind/pseuds/NerdyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endverse Dean is looking to make amends with his former angel lover when he walks in on himself doing just that.</p><p>warning: porn gif in the end notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Choose You, In Every Time

Dean paced the camp perimeter. Checked in at the guardhouse with Tasha before heading back to Cas’ cabin. One night left to live, he should probably talk to the nerdy little dick. Things had been tense between them ever since Sammy’s fall. They’d had one night, one glorious night of hot kisses and sweat stained sheets in a nameless hotel. The last time it had been the end of the world and Dean thought he was saying goodbye to his angel for good. If their plan had succeeded, Michael would be locked in the box with Lucifer and Castiel would go back to Heaven to work cleanup detail. Everything in his face back then told Dean he had to act or live with the guilt, so he’d kissed him. And for a few hours the whole world slotted into place for the green eyed Winchester while love confessions and promises were exchanged.

But Sammy had other plans for them. While the hunter and his angel were burning through the security deposit next door, Sam snuck out on his own, had a private meeting with Lucifer and changed everything. Ruined everything.

Sam left a note, explaining that he wanted Cas and Dean to be happy together and how it had been the only way to ensure everyone’s safety. Everyone he loved. And Dean knew, he fucking knew it was Sammy’s choice. But he lashed out. He blamed Castiel out loud. Blamed himself inside. And between the drinking, the screaming, the insomnia and the fighting they never had another night. Another touch. But it was always bubbling there, the sexual tension, the raw emotion.

And still, years later, here they still were side by side. Heading once more into battle. No matter how hard Dean pushed, when the end began Castiel stayed. The virus spread, humanity preyed upon itself and Castiel stayed. War erupted in Heaven as factions took sides, but Castiel stayed. And when his own brothers and sisters fell, cast from Heaven by an angered father, Castiel stayed. After his own wings and power faded, he still stayed. Broken but steadfast. Gradually the drugs started, the drinking, then the women. He would never touch another man that Dean knew of but he engorged himself on women. Castiel slowly lost faith and hope in everything. Everything but Dean. He stopped saying it, but the hunter could see the glimmer still there. When he cracked sarcastic and smiled that same smile that sent shivers to his heels. Dean knew. Castiel knew that Dean knew and it had been enough. For years, it was enough.

As he approached Cas’s door, he heard a noise inside. Muffled and distant but familiar. Too familiar. Castiel was panting, whispering and yes, that last one was definitely a moan. Dean’s heart sank in his chest, ice shooting up his spine. _The fucker decided to indulge in more debauchery one last time I see_. He turned heel and took one step before a new sound hit him. A deep groaning, new and confusing. Another male voice, whispering. Another vaguely familiar voice. Dean’s mind halted. He sifted through the few men on the camp, curious and terrified to know who had finally replaced him. Lost in thought, his feet found their own way back to the porch, over the threshold and through the front door.

There before his gaping mouth and stunned eyes was the picture of a memory, a fantasy come to life. Castiel was fucking some lucky bastard into his small dining table. Someone with the same dusty brown spikes in his hair and emerald lust blown eyes.

“Dean, hnng oh god, ah too fast. You feel too good.” Castiel slowed his hips, thrusts becoming deep and steady, hands slipping down Dean’s waist to grip his thighs and wrap the hunter’s legs around his waist.

“Oh god, Cas,” Dean looked up into the same blue eyes he thought he knew and found hardness in them. They were the eyes of the angel he loved, but they were broken now. Flecked in darkness and pain. It was too much for him to know that he was so much to blame for everything he saw there. He had to do everything in his power to prevent this future happening. “I promise you. I promise I will do everything I can to stop him.”

Castiel stilled, too overcome with emotion. He stared down at the man he had loved for so long, jolted back to the present when he found the eyes locked on him were still bright and hopeful. “Dean… it is not blame which falls on you. It is not you who--”

“Cas, baby, shut up. You do not deserve this life. And if I can fix it, I will. So many wasted years... I never knew. God, I’m sorry.” Dean’s eyes brimmed over with fresh tears. He’d found it harder and harder not to break down in the wake of so much new information. Finally collapsing in tears outside Castiel’s door just a few short hours ago.

“No! Dean,” Castiel gripped the thighs around his waist tighter, pulling Dean flush over his cock and leaning over the man pinned to his table, inches from his face. His eyes narrowed and distraught. “Do not ever-- No. Dean, you have nothing to be sorry for. Not now, not ever. I have always loved you and I would make the same choice a hundred, a thousand times to stay by your side. I would, hell I did, give up everything for you. You will always be worth it. Worth this. Every. Single. Time.”

“Cas…” Castiel’s eyes grew wide. The voice hadn’t come from Dean. At least, not the Dean whose legs were wrapped around his waist. Hot breath across his ear whispered closer. He could feel Dean, Now Dean, leaning into his back. “Do you really mean that?”

“Every word, Dean. I never stopped loving you. I will still always do anything for you.”

“Anything?” The older Dean leaned in closer, rubbing his now hard cock against Castiel’s bare ass as he spoke. “Would you let me fuck you, one last time? Let... us, love you like you deserve,” he amended, meeting eyes with himself and nodding in silent agreement. Both Deans grinned as the shudder rippled through their angel. His voice was so low, so broken, the “yes” was barely a whisper.

The standing Dean ran his fingers up Castiel’s side, the touch electric for them both. It had been too long both of them craving the other for years. The angel clinched his eyes shut, hips thrusting forward on their own, pulling a low moan from the Dean sprawled beneath him. He heard the zipper and pull of a belt, jeans and thigh holster being undone. A dull thud as they hit his floor. Then Dean was pressed against him again. Grinding into his thigh as rough hands worked him open slowly. Castiel grimaced as the first touch of cool wet fingers met his opening. Lube was a luxury he missed once the angel mojo was gone, but the campers made do with oils and spit as much as they could. And Dean was being extra gentle. Urgent but careful. He could feel the shaking hands clutching at his hip, pushing inside him, reaching for something, anything. Threatening to pull him apart as they both knew the importance of here and now but neither man spoke, not willing to break the peace that had finally, finally been negotiated between them. So, of course, it was Other Dean, Past Dean who spoke.

“Cas, baby, I got you. We got you.” A softer hand, still calloused and scarred, but warm and caressing trailed gently over Castiel’s fingers. He had been gripping the table’s edge, knuckles white and raw. Table Dean looked up at him, eyes watery and sad but full of that spark. The wonder, adoration and love he remembered. Castiel leaned forward at once opening himself further for his Dean and kissing his past Dean. The man beneath him writhed and swallowed his moans as a finger slipped inside and Castiel began to groan and whine, bucking between them.

Two then three fingers were working deep into him now, brushing almost where he wanted to be touched. Just a teasing caress breaking him apart. “Dean,” Castiel whimpered into moist lips kissing down his jaw. “Please.” That was all it took. He was hit with a wave of loss and emptiness for but a moment before Dean’s cock pushed home swift and steady pinning him between them both. “Hnng, oh god..” Castiel was overwhelmed by sensation. The warmth and embrace of his past Dean, lips, arms and legs wrapping tighter about his, pulling him deeper into him. And the grating assault of his Dean, now Dean, setting his own insides aflame. Then they began to move.

Dean pushing into Castiel, pushing into Dean. Castiel pulling back, pushing back. Between both men, his hips found their rhythm. Castiel ricocheted between his past and his present with every thrust. His hands clenching and unclenching. One arm behind him, gripping the Dean ravaging his ass and the other hand gently stroking the fingers of the man looking up at him, kissing him, loving him. Both Deans, loving him.

Castiel picked up his pace, pushing, thrusting, back and forth. Trying to draw out pleasure from both men together. They were all panting now, moans and grunts lost to the darkness outside. Table Dean keened, arching up into him, “Cas. I- I’m oh god…Cas!” hot white streaks painted across their bellies and Castiel groaned deep and animal at the sight, thrusting his cock harder, deeper until he too let go. “Dean!” Behind him, he felt then heard the stutter, the stiffening hips and the whispered moan “Cas.. oh god I love you.” Dean, his Dean, spilling into him hot and wet and perfect.

“I love you too, Dean.” Castiel sighed, collapsing on and under his lover. They were a mess and they were probably going to die tomorrow. But right now, like this, neither of them cared. For now, everything was perfect and the world could just go to Hell around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Was partially influenced by this porn gif :3
> 
>  


End file.
